


Of the Night

by KaliJoKu (Kalikuks)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Out, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7025023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalikuks/pseuds/KaliJoKu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tori tells me you don’t really sleep all that well.” Koujaku murmured softly, trailing a hand soothingly along Mink’s side. </p><p>	“Does he?” Mink’s eyes opened a fraction of the way as he cast a glance to Tori on his shoulder, the allmate suddenly very invested in preening his feathers once more, “What else did he tell you?”</p><p>--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- </p><p>Guess who's back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of the Night

Koujaku remembered vaguely the dream from which he’d awoken. That was the great problem with dreams though. You never remember the good ones and the nightmares remain vivid in your mind. At least tonight’s had seemingly been a good one. 

He raised his head from the bed to find the glowing numbers of the clock on the nightstand, mumbling curses to himself when he found it read three in the morning. Turning over and burying himself further into the comforter, a scarred hand reached over to the opposite side of the bed, only to find purchase on nothing more than empty sheets where it had been searching for the solidity of Mink. Once more Koujaku raised his head, this time seeking Mink in the dark. 

The room was empty sans for himself and the Allmates on the dresser. In fact the only evidence that Mink was even still present in his home at all came in the form of Tori, the cockatoo perched on the opposite end of the dresser to Beni, only the larger bird wasn't in sleep mode like his tinier companion.

“You’re awake.” Tori lifted his head long enough from preening his wings to acknowledge him when Koujaku flicked on the bedside lamp, “Have you had another nightmare?”

“No, thankfully.” Koujaku reached for his kimono to wrap around himself when he stood from the bed, “I’m just wondering where Mink ran off to.”

“Ah.” Tori ceased preening entirely and fixed Koujaku with his uncovered eye, “He’s most likely in your sitting room.”

“Thanks.” Koujaku paused by the dresser as he passed long enough for Tori to make the move from it to his shoulder, “How long has he been up?”

“He hasn't slept yet, if that’s what you’re asking.” Tori answered, causing Koujaku to pause in the middle of the doorway. 

“At all?”

“At all.” Tori parroted back, “This is normal… for him at least. He’s had a sporadic sleeping schedule at best for the time I have known him.” 

Koujaku only furrowed his eyebrows but said nothing more to Tori, making his way through the hallway to his living room. As Tori had predicted Mink was indeed there, pipe lit as he sat on the couch nearest an open window, which he was more than likely using to blow the smoke out of than for the need for fresh air. Good to see he was sort of respecting Koujaku’s no smoking in the house rule. 

Tori of course immediately left Koujaku’s shoulder in favour of perching on Mink’s when the other man finally noticed them, Mink only running his knuckle along Tori’s belly in greeting before he finally looked to Koujaku.

“Shouldn’t you be in bed?”

Koujaku mock huffed as he settled down to sit next to Mink, “I could say the same for you, so don’t give me that bullshit.”

Mink only hummed and loosely threw an arm around Koujaku’s shoulders, taking a drag from his pipe and letting the smoke curl lazily into the air on the exhale. Koujaku shifted to press closer to Mink’s side in response, resting his head on his shoulder. Mink had let his eyes slide closed at the contact. They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments longer before Koujaku spoke up.

“Tori tells me you don’t really sleep all that well.” Koujaku murmured softly, trailing a hand soothingly along Mink’s side. 

“Does he?” Mink’s eyes opened a fraction of the way as he cast a glance to Tori on his shoulder, the allmate suddenly very invested in preening his feathers once more, “What else did he tell you?”

“Nothing further than that.” Koujaku admitted, “I suppose he’s just worried about you. I am now as well. You could have told me you don’t sleep well.” 

Mink only murmured “meddlesome bird” under his breath before he turned his head to meet Koujaku’s gaze. 

“It’s nothing to worry about, Red. Just a habit that I formed living here.” Mink’s mouth twitched downwards into a frown for a fraction of a second.

“It wouldn’t have anything to do with Toue and what he did to your family, would it?” Koujaku guessed softly, voice barely audible. 

If Mink had heard him he said nothing in response, lifting his hand to play with Koujaku’s hair and placing his pipe to his lips with the other for one more puff of it before it was snuffed out. Koujaku used the opportunity to shift even more into Mink, placing his head underneath Mink’s chin and wrapping his arms around him. He felt Mink press a kiss to his forehead before he once again settled his chin on top of his head. Tori eventually flew back to the bedroom at the prompting of Mink, leaving the two alone.

“You didn't have to chase him off.” Koujaku murmured against Mink’s chest before lifting his head to brush his nose against Mink’s, his hand coming up to rub his lover’s chest in teasing circles, “Unless you had a reason to…”

“I had no reason in particular.” Mink’s fingers played with Koujaku’s hair as he spoke and Koujaku hummed in response, his lips coming to hover over Mink’s but still not close enough, “Though you seem content in trying to give me one right now.” 

Koujaku’s answer was to smile softly and close the distance between their lips, the hand that had been resting on Mink’s chest coming up to gently trail along his jaw. He felt Mink’s hand in his hair move to the back of his head to cradle it, and he gave an appreciative hum against Mink’s lips. Their kiss, and the ones that followed after, were slow and sweet and unhurried. Soon enough Koujaku moved to straddle Mink’s thighs. 

Scarred hands cupped Mink’s face as the kisses grew more desperate, and Koujaku couldn’t help but sigh into the kiss when Mink’s tongue sought to play with his own briefly. The two of them separated for breath just as Mink’s hands found their way into Koujaku’s kimono, easily parting the fabric for access to the bare skin found under it. Koujaku practically purred at the contact. 

Mink tugged him up to his knees by his ass before those hands found their way back up to his shoulders to push the red fabric down Koujaku’s arms, his mouth on Koujaku’s pulse the entire time. Koujaku worked to rid himself of it entirely as Mink found a new interest in the form of leaving a trail of kisses and nips across Koujaku’s chest. 

“Hey…Come back to bed?” Koujaku murmured between sighs of pleasure as Mink nipped and kissed his skin. 

Mink huffed against Koujaku’s chest, “Was this your plan all along? Seduce me and tire me out so I’ll sleep?” 

“Perhaps.” Koujaku pulled away and lowered himself so his gaze was level with Mink’s, “Is it working?” 

“Far too well.” 

Koujaku’s retort was cut short when Mink tugged him closer and suddenly stood from the couch, Koujaku clinging to Mink’s shoulders and giving halfhearted protests at being carried back to the bedroom. Mink only replied by pinching his ass, earning himself the sight of Koujaku’s face blooming into a lovely shade of red that stained his cheeks. 

“You can’t just carry me around like I weigh nothing.” Koujaku complained halfheartedly, burying his face into Mink’s neck. 

“You didn't seem to mind me picking you up last time.” Mink teased back as he made his way through the house back to the bedroom with Koujaku in his arms. 

Koujaku sputtered in response, voice cracking with indignation, “You weren't exactly carrying me around last time!” 

Mink chuckled at that, the sound melting Koujaku enough that he only murmured a soft “You bastard” as they crossed the threshold of the bedroom. 

It was later, after their coupling, when Mink was all but wound around Koujaku, that the swordsman brought up a soft and tentative question.

“Do you dream of them?” 

When Mink didn't answer, Koujaku continued, burying his face in Mink’s chest as he spoke, “I dream of my mother sometimes. Sometimes it’s good. I can see her again, y’know, I can pretend she’s still here. That I didn’t….”

Koujaku left it at that, because he had to if he wanted to get his point across, and choking on the sudden lump in his throat wouldn’t do any good for either of them, “It’s waking up after the good dreams that’s hardest. Because when I do she’s not here.”

He didn't say his piece to force a reply nor did he expect Mink to reply, and was content to leave the current conversation, one-sided as it was, there. But to his surprise the other man did speak not five minutes later.

“I do dream of them.” 

“Are they happy dreams?” Koujaku curled tighter into Mink’s form, offering him something to brace against should he break. It was the least he could do since Mink had done so for him time and time again. 

“Yes… and no.” Mink paused to bury his face in Koujaku’s neck, “Sometimes I’m home and surrounded by everyone I held dear. Sometimes I get to introduce you to them. But others…”

“You relive the worst moments.” Koujaku finished for him softly, pulling Mink tighter to him and running a hand soothingly through his hair. 

Mink pulled away from their tight embrace to gaze at Koujaku with a sad expression laced with a longing fondness, “I think my sister would have adored you.”

Koujaku offered a small smile in return, “I believe my mother would have welcomed you with open arms, had things been different for us both.” he thought for a brief moment, “…Can I take you to meet her? I mean, her grave is on the mainland but I we could find the time I’m sure, If-”

“…I would like that.” Mink interrupted softly, soon adding, “It would be a bit more of a trip, but if you are willing, I’d like for you to meet my family as well.”

Koujaku smiled warmly, pulling Mink into a brief kiss.

“I’d be honoured.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic changed so many times I swear it's a miracle in of itself that I even managed to get this thing in some semblance of order.
> 
> But hey. I'm back. In deeper shipping hell than usual, aka you might see something OTHER than MinKou and dmmd from me here eventually.
> 
> The title comes from the Bastille song of the same name because somehow Bastille became my MinKou writing inspiration


End file.
